Naru Uzimaki II
by SuperGothGurl
Summary: Second chapter too Naru Uzimaki!


**Im BBAAAACCCCKKK! . Anywho! If there are any mistakes, most likely, Sorry! I am still trying to figure out this site when you put up a story I had problems just trying to publish this one! TO THE STORY WE GO!**

* * *

><p>Naru POV<p>

I was happy. Infact I was doing the happy dance. Sakura and Myself just finished our first C-ranked misson. I say Sakura and myself because Sasuke passed out at the msot important part! Sakura was guarding the drunken fool while I fought this girl-looking-boy. I alreayd forgot the name of all the people I met!

Sasuke was geting patched up by the med-nin. I was again happy when, the stupid seal weakend a little. It let me release some of my demon chakra. _While_ sasuke was asleep. Sakura was watcing the fight freaking out. I know she didn't know alot of justu because her family is just a normal ninja family without any blood-lines.

She has decided to train as a med-nin once she became a chunin. It might seem hard but I knew she would work hard.

" Okay, Kakashi are you sure? ", the old man asked Kakashi-sensei.

He nodded, " Yes, all three are ready. Infact Sakura wants to become chunin before training as a med-nin. Naru wants to become... I have no idea. Sasuke the avenger just wants to becoem stronger than his brother. ", kakashi spoke.

I coughed to hide my laughter. Itachi-kun was hard to beat! Even by my points of veiw. Then again I do love him, I don't wanna hurt him... and well I love him! I kept on looking in his eyes also... UGH!

I spoke up, " Is Garra coming? To the exams I mean... ". I have to admit I have a small crush on garra. Ah, I would tackle him and have my way with him.I only knew him for mabye 2 hours though. Sadly, I am tied down by my love for Itachi-kun. I sighed inwardly.

Kakashi held up an eyebrow, " How do you know him? ".

" Well, I met him once when I was 4 years old. He sad something to me. A promise that I am willing to follow either he likes it or not. ", I said happily. I remembered the day I met him. It was at the gates...

* * *

><p><em> FLASHBACK!<em>

_I saw a red headed child around my age sitting on the ground. The ground wa slittered with sand infront of the gates._

_" H-hello My name is Naru Uzimaki. What is yours? ", I said looking at the red headed child. He looked up._

_" Are you talking to me? ", he asks and I nods._

_" No one talks to me... Everyone hates me. ", The red head siad sadly._

_" Same goes for me... They call me a demon for being a container of a demon... ", I said looking at him._

_" M-me too! What demon do you hold? ", the red head asked._

_I responded slowly, " the Kyuubi No Kitsune. You? ", I asked._

_He hestiated before repsonding, " Shikaru, The Spirit of the Sand. ". I nodded._

_" The one-tail? By the way what is your name? ", I asked._

_" My name is Garra... Nice to meet you... Naru. ", He said looking at me._

_I nodded." Same goes to you... Why are you sitting at the gates? ", I pointed at the shinobi behind the desk next to the gate._

_" My dad told me to wait here for him... Though I been here for a few days... He needed to go sign a treaty. ", Garra said._

_" That was your dad? I saw him at the hokage office yesterday. He said that he will be leaving today. In the afternoon. ", I said looking at him sadly._

_" Hey! Are you hungry? ", I asked him._

_He looked at me and nodded, " Yeah. But don't worry I don't need to eat... Besides I already ate this week. ",he spoke sadly._

_I frowned, " Your coming with me! ", I took his hand and pulled him to my favorite ramen stand._

_I sat on a stool, " Sit next to meh! ", I said looking at him. He nodded and sat next to me._

_" Naru! Who's your friend here? ", The Old man asked looking at us both._

_" M-my name is Garra and I am from Suna. ", Garra said looking at the old man warily._

_" Ah! Well since your not from here first round is on us! Same goes for you Naru! How many bowls? ", He asked._

_" Mmmm... give meh 5 bowls of miso ramen with pork and him 1 bowl of miso ramen with pork. ", I said nodding._

_" Got it! ", He smiled and started to make the ramen._

_" Ayame-kun! ", I yelled looking at her who came threw a door closing it behind her._

_" Meet my friend Garra! He is from Suna! ", I said happily._

_She giggled, " Nice to meet you Garra. Your sooo cute! You are gonna grow up to be a heart breaker I can tell! ", she spoke happily looking at Garra._

_" Huh? ", we both asked in unison._

_She giggled once more, " Nothing nothing! ". _

_Once we finished the ramen we headed back to the gates._

_" Hey... Naru-chan? ", Garra asked._

_" Yeah? ", I asked._

_" Let's make a promise. That if you go to Suna you will find me. If I come back here you will find me. But either way, we stay friends. ", Garra stated._

_I smiled, " Deal! ", I hugged him seeing a man waiting looking aroud with a worried and unhappy look on his face._

_" Look like That's you dad. Bye garra, ", I waved he hugged me and ran off towards his dad._

_ FLASHBACK END!_

* * *

><p>I sighed happily, " Well? Is he coming? ", I asked hurridly. Sakura and Sasuke looked at me.<p>

" Yes yes he is. But be warned he has a record for killing... ", Hokage said.

" Yes yes! Whatever old man! Peace out! Imma go look around... ", I said happily turning around running out of the hokage tower.

I looked around the whole village. Asking around if a red headed boy was seen around.

I saw Konohamaru being bullied a makeup wearing male! Heheheh... fun time

" Hey! Let him go! ", I yelled angerly running up to them. The girl just smirked.

" Why should we? ", the make-up-wearing-male asked.

" Mabye she is right... _He_ might find us soon... and _he _might get mad at us for messing with a little kid. ", The girl said.

" But-", he was cut off when sand siwrled around forming...

" Garra! ", I yelled glomping Garra. He formed out of sand! how cool!

The two who were messing with Konohamaru let him go and looked like they were waiting fro something bad to happen.

" Garra! Remember meh? ", I said.

" Naru? ", he asked. I nodded and hugged him once more.

" Oh! Sorry! ", i got off him and helped to pull him up.

" Woah! Im surprised I didn't brake that container behind you... ", I said looking at the container. It must beholding sand...

" G-gaara? ", the girl asked. The girl and make-up-man looked horrified, surprised, and... worried.

" Go to the hotel... I need to catch up with my friend. ", Garra said to them. They both nodded and walked off.

I kisses his cheek, his face became beet red. " S-sorry if my brother and sister caused you any trouble... ", he said looking down.

I smiled, " They didn't don't worry. But hey! Your here for the chunin exams right? ", I asked.

He nodded and I grinned. " Me too! Mabye we both can fight against each other! ", I said happily before glomping him again.

I looked seeing he still had a small blush on his cheeks. I giggled as I got off him.

" Well hey! Garra you should- ", I got off when someone yelled, " WHO ARE YOU? ".

I turned around to see duck-butt-head.


End file.
